


It's an inevitable collision my love

by tigerlo



Series: You can take me apart (if you put me together again) [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn, if i wasn't going to hell before i am now lol, part two of the strap-on epic, smutty smut smut, what i've done is written 8000 words of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Allie finds an excellent way to pay Bea back for the 'favour' following her lingerie-related surprise. orPart two of the 'it shouldn't be this easy to get a strap-on into a prison' saga, where Allie's in the driver's seat (so to speak).





	It's an inevitable collision my love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, but got tremendously out of hand. I hope you all enjoy the length (no pun intended, I promise).
> 
> Can be read with 'the stars bend for you' (part one of the strap-on epic) or as a stand-alone.

-

 

“Ok, if you lose this hand I get to ask you a truth question,” Boomer says across the table to Bea.

 

The look on her face is far too smug for Bea's liking and she eyes her own cards with a frown.

 

She's fucked basically, and Bea knows exactly what Boomer is going to ask her.

 

The redhead sits back from the table, folding the cards in her hand and leans back in her chair desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this game.

 

Allie chooses this exact moment to walk into the unit, work duty finished after the dinner shift, and Bea's not sure if her appearance will be a blessing or a curse.

 

Completely oblivious, Allie simply walks over, leans down and gives Bea a long, reasonably G-rated kiss. Allie’s fingers toy softly with the hair at the nape of her neck before she breaks away and deposits herself in the chair to Bea's right.

 

“Hey babe, what are we up to?” Allie asks innocently.

 

“I'm about two minutes away from finally getting some gritty details of your sex-life,” Boomer replies, almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

 

“Really?” Allie says surprised, eyebrow raising and lip curling at the edges in a smile she's desperately trying to hide.

 

“Your girl’s shit at cards, and we've all been dying to get some juicy details from her so I thought this was a clever way to get them,” Boomer says with a cheeky smile.

 

“Fuck you Booms, I should have known. You never ask me to play anything with you,” Bea growls back at her.

 

Allie for her part just looks like she's having the time of her life. Her grin is now ear to ear, and she puts her hand softly on Bea's before leaning in close.

 

“Your cards are shit babe. May as well get this over and done with, yeah?”

 

“You're enjoying this aren't you? You're supposed to be on my fucking side,” Bea says pushing Allie away from her lightly.

 

“I just love it when you talk dirty,” Allie quips before she shoots up out of her chair, narrowly avoiding the swipe of Bea's arms when they reach for her.

 

She walks over to flick the jug on as Bea places her cards face up on the table in defeat. The happiness positively radiates off Boomer who slams her own cards down in victory before leaning back in her chair, hands coming to her mouth in a typically villain-esque gesture.

 

“Hmmmmmmm. What do I want to know most of all?” Boomer says, thinking out loud.

 

Allie comes back to sit at the table then, mug of hot chocolate in hand. She strategically sits herself a chair away from Bea, blowing her a kiss as she tucks her legs underneath herself.

 

“Fuck, there's just so much I want to ask. Why do you have to be so selfish Bea? Sharing is caring you know.”

 

Bea just scowls and Allie laughs as she watches the redhead squirm in her seat.

 

“How about I answer for Bea?” Allie says as a compromise, evidently feeling guilty for Bea's obvious discomfort.

 

“I don't care who answers as long as someone does,” Boomer says laughing.

 

“Deal. Right, do your worst Booms,” Allie says, sitting up straight and serious looking in her chair.

 

“Do I really have to be here for this?” Bea asks, head in her hands in the table.

 

“Yes you fucking do,” Boomer says quickly, grabbing Bea's forearm as she moves to leave.

 

“Ok, is Bea a top or bottom because all signs would point to her being a top but I reckon she's whipped as hell and bottoms.”

 

“Oh my god,” Bea groans into her hands.

 

“Both,” Allie says confidently. “Like, mostly I top but that's just because I have more experience.”

 

“Is she a talker?”

 

“Nah, that's me again.”

 

“Who makes more noise?”

 

“Depends what we're doing.”

 

“Have you ever done it in the showers?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“While other people have been in there?”

 

“Fuck no, Bea's not keen on voyeurism. That or she's just selfish and doesn't want anyone else to get a show.”

 

“I thought it was one fucking question Boomer?” Bea interjects finally.

 

“Last one I promise. Franky said she smuggled you guys something in, was it a vibrator? Cause I will pay good fucking money to borrow that if it's true.”

 

Allie just bursts into laughter, unable to stop herself as Bea mutters “I'm going to fucking kill Franky.”

 

“Holy shit, it is true. She wouldn't tell me! Come on Bea, you've got to give up the goods, that's just being selfish,” Boomer practically begs.

 

“Over my dead fucking body,” Bea says before she pushes away from the table and drags Allie towards their room.

 

“Allie, come on, help a girl out,” Boomer pleads, giving Bea up as a lost cause.

 

“At least tell me if it was any good,” Boomer tries one last time.

 

“Eleven out of ten,” Allie says with a wink before Bea yanks her into the room and shuts the door behind them.

 

“If you're going to bone tonight, at least do it nice and loud so we can all enjoy it too,” Boomer yells at the now closed door.

  


-

 

“Hey, so I want to do something with you and I know you're going to hate it but I think it'll be good for both of us,” Allie says as they're lying together some time later.

 

“What now?” Bea asks with a huff.

 

“Don't get grumpy,” Allie says with a smile, rolling to lie between Bea's legs.

 

“I just think it would be a good idea for us to figure out some of the other stuff you'd like me to do to you,” Allie says placing a kiss on the top of Bea's naked breast.

 

“I know talking about your feelings is about as appealing to you as sticking your hand into a wood chipper, let alone talking about sex stuff, but I think it would be really good for you. That and I'd love to learn different ways to get you off.”

 

Bea’s silent for a moment so Allie continues.

 

“Look, I know you've had a shit history with sex but it's not going to be like that ever again. Sex is amazing, jesus especially with you. I still can't believe you've never been with a woman before, you're so fucking good at it. I just think we would be doing ourselves an injustice if we didn't….explore some more,” Allie says, punctuating the last syllables by trailing her fingers up between Bea's cleavage.

 

Bea's quiet for a moment longer as she contemplates Allie's words. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't know this was coming. And it's hard because she wants to talk about stuff like this with Allie because she loves how it feels when she's with her, but it's all just so overwhelming and scary, and so far out of her comfort zone.

 

“I wouldn't even know where to start,” Bea says honestly.

 

“Well that's ok,” Allie says reassuringly. “I've got a few ideas, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with me….playing a bit.”

 

Bea nods shyly and Allie presses a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“I promise we can stop if you feel uncomfortable, and I won't push any more than what I think you'll enjoy. This is going to feel good babe, I promise,” she finishes with a brilliant smile that lights her whole face, and Bea can't help but smile back.

 

“I trust you,” Bea says earnestly.

 

“I know. Lucky me, huh?” Allie smiles cheekily before she drops a more meaningful kiss on the side of Bea's neck, her teeth dragging along the skin as she draws her mouth back.

 

Goosebumps break out along her skin under Allie's touch and Bea's body arches up into Allie's automatically as she lets out a soft moan.

 

“Now, they say distraction is a very good way to help relax,” Allie says wickedly as she draws circles over the bare skin of Bea's chest.

 

“Want to give that theory a good test?”

 

-

 

It turns out Allie's mission to discover and test Bea's various sexual turn ons and offs is nothing short of mind blowing, not that Bea expected it to be anything less than.

 

So, thus far they have found that the things Bea does not like include:

  * Being restrained or held down (this had triggered flash-backs of Harry and not being in control and Allie had stopped immediately, scooped Bea up and peppered kisses all over her body before they fell asleep in each other's arms)
  * Being caught having sex (this apparently does not extend to include having sex in places where they can potentially get caught however i.e. the showers, the equipment room….)



 

Things they have found Bea very much _does_ enjoy include:

  * Being both a top and bottom (she's surprised to find that she loves letting Allie top her as much as Allie does, even if there are times when she pins Allie against a wall or the bed and has her own way with her)
  * Getting a bit rough (although this is exclusively limited to biting and scratching and the odd shove up against some sort of hard surface)
  * Penetration (if she's honest with herself this one had surprised Bea the most)
  * Leaving marks all over Allie’s body at every given opportunity (she's not quite sure what it is about this that she loves so much but she’s utterly addicted)



 

Allie takes her time mapping out Bea’s entire body, constantly taking note of which touches make Bea arch underneath her, and which make her shrink away back into herself.

 

Bea had been worried that Allie would eventually tire of her pushing her hands away but instead she seems to be relishing the challenge.

 

“Are you kidding?” Allie had responded to Bea after she'd questioned her one night. “It's like I'm putting together the hottest puzzle ever. Can't you tell that I'm enjoying myself?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you weren't like putting it on for my benefit. It must be a pain having me tell you no all the time,” Bea says self-consciously.

 

“I love it,” Allie affirms again, leaning in to place a long, deep kiss on Bea's lips. “I love you, and those little noises you make when I kiss your….”

 

“Alright, enough, I get it,” Bea says quickly, cutting her off.

 

That's another thing, she doesn't mind a bit of dirty talk, infact she's surprised by how easily the words come to her when Allie's pliant and shaking under her hands, but talking about sex outside of when they’re actually doing it still makes her cringe uncomfortably.

 

Allie is aware of Bea's entire sexual history because honestly, there isn't much to it, and Bea's been dying to find out more about Allie's, but because of her distinct lack of comfort with the topic, she's always a little afraid to bring it up.

 

Her curiosity finally gets the better of her one night when they're wrapped up on the couch in their unit. She's nervous and anxious and can't stop her body from giving her away, and it doesn't take long before Allie hits her up about it.

 

“Alright, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to wrestle it out of you?”

 

Bea just looks at her guiltily before wringing her hands together, refusing to meet the blondes eyes.

 

“Sorry. Nothing's wrong I just….want to ask you something but I'm not sure how to do it?”

 

“You can't say anything wrong babe so just hit me with it point blank, ok?” Allie says earnestly.

 

“You know what it was like for me, before you….with Harry. I just, I don't know, want to know more about you. But I don't want to be nosey and I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me if you don't want to, and I just….”

 

Allie cuts her off with a quick kiss, effectively shutting her up.

 

“I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just ask ok?”

 

“Ok,” Bea says taking a big breath in an attempt to brace herself. “When did you, you know, know you were into women?”

 

She sees the surprise come over Allie's face at her question before she smiles reassuringly, evidently having expected a much more intrusive question.

 

“God I don't even know. I don't think it was like an ‘ah-ha’ moment, you know? When I was at college, before I dropped out, I always fooled around with boys but that was only because I didn't know there was an alternative. I never enjoyed it. That always made the sex work stuff easier too you know, because I could compartmentalise it.”

 

Allie stops and takes a breath and Bea takes the opportunity to entwine their fingers together.

 

“My first time with a girl wasn't very glamorous, I turned up to my dealers place without a cent and he told me he'd give me some gear if I got his girl off in front of him, so I did. I was high as fuck but I knew I liked that a hell of a lot better, and I just kind of put the pieces together from there. Realised I had never actually been attracted to men and got my big gay card in the post.”

 

“I'm….I don't know what I am,” Bea says quietly. “Gay or straight or whatever. I thought I liked Harry in the beginning but maybe I never did. I haven't dared to look at anyone since, he would have beaten the shit out of me if he'd ever caught me. You're the first woman I've ever, well you know,” she trails off.

 

“Lucky me,” Allie says smirking. “Don't think I would have been able to handle it if you'd had some other girl's hands all over you first.”

 

“Jealous huh?” Bea says with a laugh.

 

“You fucking bet, you've seen what you look like right? Look honestly Bea, I don't care what you call yourself, I said that at the start. As long as you keep looking at me like you do, I couldn't give a shit.”

 

“God you're such a romantic, you know that?”

 

“Oh I know,” Allie says graciously. “So, got any other questions you're dying to get off your chest?”

 

“Have you been with many women?”

 

“Enough that I know what I'm doing. Does that bother you?”

 

“Not so much, as long as there aren't any more to follow?”

 

“Never,” Allie says before leaning in to place a long languid kiss on Bea's lips.

 

“How do I stack up?” Bea asks finally, slightly insecure.

 

“What is it they say about confessions given under torture?” Allie says laughing. “In all seriousness though, no one's ever taken the time to make sex a good experience for me. You're the best Bea, hands down.”

 

“Good,” Bea says, placing one last quick kiss on her lips.

 

-

 

She has worried at first that Allie would tire of her and move onto someone else, but Bea's been pleasantly surprised thus far to find that reality couldn't have been further from the truth.

 

She's lost count of the number of rooms and shaded corners Allie has dragged her into over the last few months, leaving with kiss bruised lips and pink-tinged cheeks.

 

In addition to memorising every freckle and blemish, they’ve spent as much time as the days allow learning

everything they can about each other. It’s at the end of one of their evening truth sessions that Allie learns something about Bea she’s never actually shared with anyone else.

 

They’re sitting cross-legged on their bed like a pair of teenagers and Allie’s on her last free question of the night.

 

“Tell me something you don’t like,” she asks Bea, hand running along the line of her calf absent-mindedly.

 

“I fucking hate my birthday,” Bea admits sullenly as she picks a bit of lint off her jumper.

 

“What do you mean you hate your birthday? No-one hates their birthday.” Allie says, outraged.

 

“I do. Hate ‘em.”

 

“Can I ask why?” Allie asks quietly, not wanting to push Bea if she’s not comfortable.

 

“What did I have to like about them? Harry never did anything to celebrate them, he just ignored them. Deb was mostly too young to do anything. All they were was another milestone to mark another shitty year trapped with that bastard.”

 

“Ah shit, I’m sorry babe,” Allie says gently.

 

“It’s fine, honestly. It seems like such a long time ago now, like a whole life ago.”

 

They sit in silence for a while and Bea can see the worry working its way through Allie’s features. It's the blonde who breaks the quiet after a few minutes.

 

“Will you tell me when it is?”

 

“What? My birthday?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Nope, not a chance.”

 

“Oh come on, don’t be such a spoil sport. What’s the use in having a hot girlfriend if she can’t do something nice for you on your birthday?”

 

“It’s just another day, honestly. It doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.”

 

Allie seems to be able to sense that she’s not going to win this battle, that Bea has planted her feet and isn’t going to budge. Instead of pushing, the blonde just leans in and places a quick kiss on Bea’s lips before she slips out of the room to get ready for bed, leaving Bea to mull over the ghosts of her old life.

 

-  


The conversation fades into all the others, and after a few days Bea completely forgets it ever happened. They go about their days, slowly unlocking different pieces of each other's lives and the topic goes completely unmentioned until about a week or so later.  


-

 

Bea’s been slightly suspicious of Allie’s behaviour for a few days now. Not maliciously so, they’re so far beyond any issues of mistrust or doubt at this point but she knows something’s off.

 

It’s nothing serious, just little things like Allie hanging back after dinner service to speak to one of the other girls, or disappearing for a half hour or so during the day.

 

After the third night in a row of having Allie disappear as soon as they’re finished eating, Bea’s patience starts to stretch a bit thin. She walks back to their room in a mood, ready to interrogate Allie whenever she decides to grace Bea with her presence, but she’s struck slightly dumb the second she pushes the door open.

 

Their room is moodily lit, a few small portable plastic lamps bathing the scene in front of Bea in a soft light.

 

Her eyes finally fall on the image, no _vision_ , of Allie laying on their bed. Bea’s never been much for staring, but she finds she can’t even take her eyes off Allie to turn around and close the door, fumbling dumbly behind her to push it closed.

 

Allie’s laying facing Bea, clad in the hottest red lingerie she’s ever seen in her entire life. The lace is low cut and mostly sheer, displaying a delicious amount of bare skin. Bea finds herself walking towards Allie before she’s even aware of telling her brain to move.

 

“Hi?” Bea says dumbly, walking closer to the bed.

 

“Hi yourself,” Allie says in reply.

 

“What’s all this?”

 

“Well you know the other day how you wouldn't tell me when your birthday was?”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“I figured if you wouldn’t tell me the actual date, then I’d just have to choose my own date to celebrate your birthday on. And surprise, I picked today.”

 

“You didn’t have….” Bea starts but she’s cut off by Allie jumping off the bed, pressing a long kiss to Bea’s lips.

 

“I know I didn’t have to do shit, but I wanted to, ok? If you really hate birthdays that much then I guess I can just get dressed, but if you want you could you know….humour me,” Allie says silkily.

 

“I suppose I could do that,” Bea says, eyes dropping down to Allie’s red lace-clad breasts. “I’d hate for you to have gone through all this trouble for nothing….” Bea says before trailing off, her hands running up Allie's sides before settling on her hips.

 

“I’m so pleased you said that because I’ve got another little surprise for you,” Allie says, twirling in Bea’s arms to grab something from under the edge of the bed.

 

“It’s traditional for the birthday girl to get cake right? Well I know you hate a spectacle, so I thought you might appreciate a slightly different interpretation.”

 

Bea’s gaze drops to the object in Allie’s hands and she can feel her heartbeat in her fingertips when she reads the ‘whipped cream’ label on the can.

 

“You’re not allergic are you?”

 

“Uh-uh,” Bea says shaking her head.

 

“Good. Then I thought we could celebrate your birthday by having you lick this off whatever part of my body you want. How does that sound?”

 

“Like I might need to tell you when my actual birthday is,” Bea says hungrily.

 

“Ah, I knew I’d get you there eventually,” Allie says, throwing the can behind her as she bunches her fist in Bea’s top and pulls.

 

Their lips crash together and Bea can’t stop the embarrassingly loud moan that falls from her lips as Allie’s tongue pushes into her mouth.

 

The kiss is hot and wet and Bea has to push Allie away by the shoulders just to gasp a breath in, Allie’s hands falling from where they’d been desperately gripping her ass to lay by her sides.

 

“Woah woah woah, slow down a second. What’s going on, you’re not interested in foreplay tonight?” Bea teases as she tries to regulate her breathing again.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about this all week, what do you think?” Allie says as she tugs Bea’s top over her head before throwing it haphazardly behind her.

 

“If this is my birthday present, shouldn't I be able to set the pace?” She laughs as Allie’s hands tug impatiently at her pants, pushing them down her legs.

 

“Once I’ve got these bloody clothes off, you can do whatever you want. I just need to feel you,” Allie says before sighing slightly at the sight of Bea, naked apart from her underwear.

 

It’s plain compared to the blood-warming red of Allie's, simple black unadorned by lace.

 

“Speaking of which,” Bea gestures to Allie’s bra. “Do I want to know?”

 

“Probably not,” Allie says, lips lifting up at the corner in a smirk.

 

“Not Franky?” Bea says, eyes rolling in dread.

 

“I figured she already knew enough dirty details. Better her than asking someone else to bring it in, right?”

 

“I suppose so,” she admits grudgingly.

 

“Oi,” Allie says scowling. “No frowning. Or I’ll have to get dressed and go and join the girls for a cup of tea instead of letting you unwrap your gift.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Bea says challengingly.

 

“Do you really want to try me?” Allie says, meeting her eyes.

 

“No,” Bea says confidently. “I want to eat that entire can of cream off your delicious body. How does that sound?”

 

Allie responds by crashing their lips together again, spinning them around as she drags both of them backwards onto the bed.

 

Bea’s mind goes blank momentarily as she feels Allie’s hot warm body writhing underneath the weight of her own.

 

It’s still such a marvel this feeling, and she loses herself to the softness and warmth of Allie's skin for a second before she lowers her mouth to the other woman's lingerie-clad breasts.

 

“I can’t decide if I want to tear this off or fuck you with it on,” Bea says before she drops her lips to suck viciously on the swell of Allie’s chest.

 

“God, I love it when you talk dirty,” Allie pants as she pushes her body upwards into Bea’s, moaning when Bea slides her thigh between Allie’s own.

 

It’s so new, this whole sexual awakening thing and Bea finds herself getting bolder and bolder with each passing day they spend together.

 

“Speaking of which, are you sure about this?” Bea asks, holding up the can of whipped cream.

 

“I’ve never known that mouth of yours to fail yet,” Allie says boldly. “You’ll just have to make sure your tongue does a thorough job of cleaning up any mess.”

 

Bea sits back on her heels then and surveys the sight in front of her. Allie follows her, leaning up on her elbows to watch Bea with a lidded gaze. Her pupils, almost black with want, follow Bea’s hands as she moves to lay a long strip of cream above the waistband of the blondes underwear.

 

She makes a show of leaning in, maintaining eye contact the whole way down even as her mouth closes against cream and hot, hot skin. Allie doesn't last long, head falling back against the pillow with a moan at the first long stroke of Bea’s tongue.

 

She takes her time, slowly lapping at the cream until she gets to the end, where she closes her teeth lightly over the skin at Allie’s hip.

 

She lays two more strips of cream above both breasts before leaning in, mouth much less gentle this time. She uses her teeth more than her tongue and once she’s licked the last spot of cream up, Allie’s starting to tremble beneath her.

 

“I want these off for now,” Bea says commandingly, hands travelling down Allie’s sides to tug at the edges of her underwear.

 

Allie lifts her hips obligingly and the red lace slides down her smooth legs, Bea’s fingers sweeping in their wake to brush at the heated skin. She trails the fingertips of one hand up the outside of Allie’s legs lightly, while the other leaves two last long trails of cream up the length of her inner thighs.

 

“God, Bea,” Allie moans, her body bucking upwards, desperately searching for some sort of contact.

 

“Hush, I’m savouring my present,” Bea says before she places one quick kiss to the inside of Allie’s left knee, tongue swirling to catch the sweet cream. She takes her time, alternating kisses to each leg as she moves upwards at a tortuously slow pace.

 

She licks the last bit of cream off her own lips before she presses a first soft kiss against Allie’s core. She’s wet, shockingly so, and Bea takes a moment to enjoy it before she feels Allie tugging her upwards.

 

“I want your fingers,” the blonde pants desperately when Bea comes up to her eye level. “Please, I just need to feel you inside me.”

 

Bea’s done teasing at this point, it would be cruel to drag this out any longer with the way Allie’s moving so urgently beneath her.

 

She drops a kiss to already swollen lips, her tongue pushing against Allie’s as she slips two fingers easily into her.

 

Allie’s back arches off the bed at the sudden intrusion, and she lets out a low moan before biting her own lip to keep from making a louder noise.

 

Allie seems to likes Bea much better like this, alongside her, bodies flush against each other.

 

She breaks away from Allie’s mouth after a while to press kisses to each of her breasts. She nudges each nipple softly with her nose, before softly closing her teeth around them through the barely there fabric.

 

“Fuck,” Allie moans, unable to censor herself this time.

 

Her mouth busy, Bea continues to stroke in and out with her fingers, adding a third when Allie pulls desperately at her forearm and gasps “more….more Bea, I need more.”

 

Bea obliges happily and watches Allie’s pupils grow wider in the low light as her breath starts to come more erratically.

 

She moves her mouth up to nip at the sensitive skin underneath Allie’s ear before bringing her thumb around to brush at Allie’s clit while her fingers continue thrusting into her. It doesn’t take long before she feels Allie’s walls start to contract around her fingers, the blonde’s breath catching in her throat as the her whole body shudders underneath Bea’s.

 

Allie's hands come up to claw down Bea's back, and she hisses as she feels the blonde’s nails break the skin.

 

She helps Allie ride out her orgasm, her fingers gently coaxing the waves from Allie’s body as her hips undulate under Bea's hands.

 

When she feels Allie collapse boneless underneath her she finally withdraws her fingers, making a show of it as she sucks them into her mouth.

 

“God, you're such a tease. This was supposed to be a night for you to get off, not the other way round,” Allie pants breathlessly.

 

“You know I like doing that to you just as much,” Bea says before she drops down beside Allie. “Plus, this was definitely all for me,” she says running her finger under the edge of Allie's bra strap. “Very nice by the way.”

 

“Yeah? I wasn't sure if you'd be into it but you seem to enjoy what's underneath it enough, so it was worth a shot.”

 

She pushes Bea into her back then, climbing on top of her to straddle her hips.

 

“Anyway, that's only the first part. I have something else planned but only if you're up for it.”

 

She leans beside Bea to scoop up the can of whipped cream and squirts a bit in her mouth, making a decidedly sexual effort of licking it off her own lips.

 

“And what's that then?” Bea asks curiously.

 

“Well you know that toy we bought that I haven't gotten a chance to use on you yet?”

 

God, that bloody toy, Bea thinks to herself. It's almost been more trouble than it's worth….almost. They had narrowly avoided being caught with it last week in a random cell toss. Thank christ it had been Jackson turning their cell over and not one of the others. He'd found the harness wrapped up in Bea's silk robe and had held it delicately between two fingers as he'd looked at them and said simply “I don't want to know, do I?”

 

Allie had responded, Bea standing next to her with her head in her hands absolutely mortified and unable to speak.

 

“Probably not, no,” Allie had said with a laugh.

 

He'd folded it up neatly and placed it back where he found it, walked out without another word and Allie had dissolved into a fit of laughter beside her.

 

She turns her attention back to Allie, running her hands up and down her thighs.

 

“Yes….” Bea says slowly, coming back to herself.

 

“Well I'd love to make an evening of it. If you want to that is. And if you don't, I completely understand. I just know I can make you feel good,” Allie says earnestly.

 

“It's not that I don't want too, I'm just worried it'll remind me too much of him, you know?”

 

“How about we give it a go, and if you start to feel uncomfortable you tell me and I'll stop straight away?”

 

“Ok,” Bea says nodding softly, her hair fanning out against the pillow like a halo.

 

Allie's off the bed before she can so much as utter another word, but she's back just as quick, tightening the straps herself as she crawls her way back up towards Bea.

 

“That was fast,” Bea says propping herself up on her elbows.

 

“Not my first rodeo,” Allie says winking. She moves up to press Bea back down into the bed with a long slow kiss that has Bea moaning when Allie finally draws away.

 

“I just want you to forget about this for now,” Allie says motioning to the fixture on her hips. “We'll get to that part eventually but I want you to enjoy yourself first.”

 

It's quite amazing really, the exquisite knowledge she has of Bea's body already, like they've been doing this dance for years and years, not short months.

 

She moves from Bea's lips to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses up and down the sensitive skin there before nipping at her earlobe. One hand delicately holds Bea’s jaw as Allie’s mouth moves on the opposite side of her neck.

 

One of the things Bea has come to know intimately is that Allie's all about the chase, just as much as the grand finale. She's not sure if it's just for her or if Allie’s always been this way. but she can't imagine so. She seems to genuinely delight in granting Bea as much pleasure as possible in every single one of their interactions, no matter how rushed or quick.

 

Tonight's no different, and Allie makes her way up and down Bea's body with a tortuous delicacy. After she's mapped kisses over her entire body she taps Bea's hip and motions for her to roll onto her stomach.

 

“You'll see,” is all Allie says when Bea looks at her slightly puzzled.

 

She rolls over and folds her arms underneath her, resting her chin on her forearm as she waits for whatever Allie has planned next.

 

Bea jumps when she feels Allie's hands on her back at first, but softens in understanding when she feels Allie’s fingers slide over the tight muscles, her touch warmed by the massage oil.

 

The soft kneading is such a foreign feeling to her, but it doesn't take long before she's biting her lip to stop from moaning. Allie's fingers are gentle and firm at the same time, working over and between the muscles on her back.

 

Allie’s hands stay up high by her shoulders at first, but once Allie feels Bea relax underneath her, they move lower down her back. She feels Allie's thumbs sweep down and across the small of her back, working out the tension there before they move lower still.

 

“God, you're such an ass girl,” Bea laughs when Allie's hands move down to palm at her ass.

 

“Make fun and the massage stops, Smith,” Allie says, leaning to whisper into Bea's ear.

 

She bites her tongue, thoroughly enjoying Allie's ministrations, quite unwilling to have it finish any time soon.

 

She doesn’t bother to stop the moan that slips between her lips as Allie continues to knead her glutes and the muscles at the top of her legs. Her heart stops in her chest when she feels Allie's fingers slip down between her legs, sliding underneath the edge of her underwear.

 

“Can I take these off?” Allie asks softly.

 

Bea just nods, not trusting the strength of her voice, and she feels Allie's fingers gently pulling the plain black cotton down her legs.

 

Allie moves back up her body, massaging her way up the inside of her legs, over her knees and up to her thighs.

 

Bea jumps slightly when she feels fingers dip between her legs, dangerously close to her now throbbing centre.

 

“I haven't had many massages in my life, but I'm pretty sure that isn't standard,” she says, unable to stop herself.

 

“Is it still ok?” Allie asks huskily, her fingers stalling as soon as she feels Bea's hesitation.

 

“Yes,” is all she can manage, and there's nothing quiet about the moan that falls from her lips when she finally feels Allie's fingers sweep through wetness.

 

Allie’s touch is light, but she moves her fingers away after a few gentle strokes and Bea finds herself groaning before she can stop it.

 

She can feel rather than hear Allie chuckle softly at her back, but before she can say anything, she feels Allie's hands withdraw and pull softly at her shoulders.

 

“Roll up on your side,” Allie says scooting back to make room next to her.

 

Bea leans back into Allie, melting further into her when she feels Allie's hand move over her hip and down between her legs, fingers stroking more purposefully.

 

Allie moves slowly and with no trace of haste, her fingers sliding down over Bea’s tight bundle of nerves before dipping lower to slide easily inside her.

 

Desperate for her lips, Bea reaches behind her and winds her fingers in Allie's hair, pulling her in for a kiss. It's messy and it's not quite enough, but her teeth nip lightly at Allie's lower lip and Allie leans forward to allow her tongue to slip into Bea's mouth.

 

They break apart as Allie's fingers start to move more determinately between Bea's legs and it starts becoming harder and harder to regulate her breath, her stomach clenching in anticipation.

 

Allie can feel her on edge too, and Bea's about to pull her over and on top of her again when she feels one of Allie's hands come to rest on her hip.

 

“I want to try something, is that ok?” Allie says silkily, her teeth closing around one of Bea's earlobes again as her hand slips lower.

 

Bea can feel the head of the toy nudging at her lower back, and she assumes Allie means that's what she wants to play with.

 

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself and nods, trying to focus on the feeling of Allie’s fingers and not her own nervously pounding heart.

 

“I can stop whenever you want,” Allie says again, before she presses a kiss to Bea’s neck trying to ground her.

 

Bea closes her eyes, trying to relax back into Allie's touch. She feels Allie’s hand disappear from between her legs as Allie movies back away from her for a second. She hears the snap of a small plastic lid being flicked open and then feels Allie's warm hands come to rest on her hips again.

 

Allie nudges her thighs softly apart, pressing kisses to Bea's shoulder, and Bea feels the toy brush against her, slick with lube.

 

She was worried she wouldn't be wet enough and it would be as uncomfortable as it had always been with Harry, but Allie's made sure that won’t be a problem. Bea had doubted she'd even needed the lube Allie has liberally applied, obviously wanting to make sure this is as pleasurable as possible.

 

“Ready?” Allie asks one last time and Bea nods in response.

 

In one slow thrust, Allie pushes her hips towards Bea’s and the head of the toy slips into Bea’s entrance.

 

Bea feels Allie still for a second as she waits for the redhead's body to relax to the new and unfamiliar pressure.

 

Sure it’s different and feels much bigger than the slim fingers she has become accustomed to lately, but it’s not the uncomfortable intrusion she had been expecting. She takes a deep breath, relaxing into Allie’s touch and is surprised to find the feeling isn’t unpleasant at all.

 

She pushes back into Allie’s hips which the other woman takes as encouragement to continue, and Bea gasps as the blondes hips move upwards and the toy slides in easily, filling her.

 

Allie’s hips pause for a second but her hand slips over Bea’s waist again to stroke at her clit, softly at first but becoming firmer as Bea starts to move against her again.

 

The sensation of having Allie inside her and against her is almost more than her brain can comprehend at first, and Bea finds she can’t even articulate a simple “I’m ok” or “keep moving”, opting for a low moan and a thrust of her own hips back into Allie’s to get her to start moving again.

 

“Ok?” Allie asks, and Bea can hear the smirk in her voice.

 

“Yes,” Bea moans, biting her tongue to keep from reacting to the smugness positively radiating off the other woman.

 

She barely has time to draw a full breath, only managing to gasp suddenly as Allie pulls all the way out of her and pushes back in.

 

She gives Bea a moment to adjust again before she starts to move her hips rhythmically, her fingers continuing to rub deliciously against Bea’s clit.

 

It’s so different to anything she’s experienced, and she doesn’t know how she ever thought for a moment that this would be the same as anything that Harry had ever put her through in the past. Allie is _everywhere_ , totally overloading all of Bea’s senses, and they fall into an easy rhythm quickly.

 

It’s good, it's soooo good, but it’s not quite enough and she turns in Allie’s arms after a minute or so.

 

“I want to see you,” is all she manages to say.

 

Allie seems to know exactly what she means and she pulls out quickly, moving to position herself on top of Bea, between her legs. She leans in to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Bea’s lips before she slips between Bea’s legs again and pushes the toy slowly back in.

 

Bea’s ready for the size this time. She closes her eyes, welcomes the stretch and arches her back, pushing up to meet Allie as she thrusts back in.

 

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at the blonde whose cheeks are flushed pink at the exertion. Bea threads her fingers into her hair and pulls them close so she can whisper against the other woman's lips.

 

“I love you,” she says quietly.

 

“I love you too,” Allie says in response, eyes softening in surprise at the sudden sentimentality.

 

Their lips meet in a kiss that feels to Bea like it’s been lit by a live-wire. She feels it in every cell, echoing it’s way through her body, and she can feel Allie shudder on top of her, obviously feeling it too.

 

“God you’re amazing,” Bea says as they start to move in sync again.

 

“I told you so,” Allie says leaning down to bite at Bea’s neck, the skin already peppered with tiny bruises.

 

“Modesty is becoming you know,” Bea laughs.

 

“Fuck modesty,” Allie quips as she pushes more firmly, her hands coming up to palm at Bea’s breasts as their hips come flush together.

 

She can feel her orgasm building slowly, much more gradually than it would under Allie’s skilled fingers. but deeper for it. She brings her legs up to wrap around Allie’s waist, dragging the blonde closer to her, pulling their bodies flush together.

 

She can feel Allie everywhere now. Their breasts press together and Allie’s breath is hot at her neck, coming as quick and fast as Bea’s own.

 

The shuddering feeling starts low in her stomach at the base of her spine, and the feeling intensifies as Allie continues to thrust in and out, her hands and mouth everywhere at once. Bea’s lips fall open in a silent gasp and she comes slower than she ever has before, her climax tearing its way from her body.  

 

It’s a total assault on her senses in a way that no orgasm has ever been before. She can’t hear over the blood pounding in her ears, her eyes are screwed shut and her hands claw roughly at anything they can find purchase against. She can feel Allie work her down from her peak, moving slower and slower until she stills completely, pressing small kisses to the swell of Bea’s chest as Bea finally starts to drift back to herself.

 

“Jesus Christ,” she croaks eventually.

 

‘Allie will do just fine,” the blonde smirks above her, leaning down to press one last soft kiss to her lips.

 

“That’s my line Novak,” Bea teases, her hands coming up to brush her hair away from her face.

 

“I don’t think you’re in much of a position to argue right now, do you?”

 

She could flip them over, push Allie on to her back and teach her a thing or two she’s learned about dominance in this place, but right now she honestly couldn't be happier submitting.

 

“You’re right. You win,” Bea admits freely.

 

Allie opens her mouth, snarky reply evidently on the tip of her tongue when she takes note of the soft look on Bea’s face and falls silent.

 

“That was ok then?” Allie asks quietly as she pulls out of Bea neatly and sheds the harness and toy off the side of the bed.

 

“Better than,” Bea says honestly. “Thank you.”

 

“Good. That’s what I wanted,” Allie says earnestly as she curls into Bea's side, head coming to rest on her shoulder.

 

She throws a leg over Bea's before pulling the duvet over the two of them as a wave of goosebumps break out over their skin.

 

“Happy fake birthday to me,” Bea says laughing as she presses a kiss to the top of Allie’s head.

 

Allie leans up to look Bea in the eye, smiling slightly.

 

“You know if you tell me your actual birthday I can try and best tonight’s performance, right?”

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, thus endeth the porn (for now). I hope you all enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you thought :) 
> 
> You can also find me over on tumblr at http://tigerlo.tumblr.com/ if you're interested!


End file.
